User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 15:16, 2011 April 21 Re:Hey How about this, when you get one hundred edits, I will transfer your membership. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 15:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletions I am deleting unused redirects and redirects that don't make sense. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 18:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Your old profile Anything Besides Anime I'm not very good with anything besides Anime but that doesn't mean I won't help you. Name an article you need help with the most and I'll work on it. Game Locations would probably be alright as I could add sections about if it appeared in the Anime. I've uploaded a couple of Sprites in my time so that won't be too bad. Give me articles one by one and I'll help. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Typhlosion article Yes, I do like how you edited the page. I can change over your PokePower membership now that you have a few hundred edits. Just put the templates on your user page and I will change everything else. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Done. Remember to add PokePower projects to the project page first before creating them so we can discuss if we need to. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: For The Future Sprites Templates Thanks for listing the sprites templates. I'm going to add them to as many pages as possible and (because you're quicker and better at uploading than me) you can upload the pictures to any article you see with an empty template. Carvanha might be one to start off with. Search my contributions to find empty sprites templates on pages. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Celadon Gym I'm fixing the Celadon Gym article now to include pokemon used in Pokemon Stadium and Pokemon Stadium 2 and I'll put the video back now. Don't do anything to the Celadon City Gym article until I'm done. ok? ok. Oh, but while you're here, be a good boy and get the trainwr sprites of the trainers of the first four generations. I would very much appreciate it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi! I saw that u became a Rollback, congrats! Pity that you lost ur password. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'll probably never become a Sysop, considering my case isn't clear. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I mean that I was banned and so, my Wiki record is not clean. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 17:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have already had it once. But it is really fun when your little brother gets on and blocks almost everyone and I am held responsible. Real fun. - Re:Hello Buddy Lemme see... I play games that aren't in a series but the series games I play are Animal Crossing, Harvest Moon, Mario, Zelda, Wii Sports... yup I think thats about it. All my other games are one of a kind that aren't currently in a series. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Hello Buddy New Super Mario Bros on DS and Wii. Mario Kart DS and Wii. Super Smash Bros Brawl for Wii (If that counts). Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Diamond, Platinum, HeartGold, Pkmn Ranger Shadows of Almia, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky and I plan to buy Black. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah, but I've played it at my friends house. I'm asking for Kirby's Epic Yarn for my birthday. It got a good review, a cute storyline, the graphics are so detailed, you can't die which is great for me, it's similar to Sonic how you collect Jewels (instead of coins) you collect magic yarn. It's just generally a nice game. I've always been looking for an easy fighting game and Kirby's Epic Yarn just ticks all the boxes for me. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC)